My 'Happy' ending
by NSNx
Summary: Harry and Ginny fanfic after the final battle. harry and ginny moment and then weasleys panic ... it is much better then what i make it sound please give it a chance for me and if you like it then 5 more reviews then i will put up a new chapter xxx


**Sorry about the wait guys but Windows update took longer than expected. New and improved, My 'Happy' Ending is here ! Thanks to my Beta, HarryPotter'sgirl17, for bringing my story up to the next level it really means a lot and I hope that you continue Betaing my story from old to new. And also to all reviewers old and hopefully new, and all readers that didn't review, thank you all of you for sticking with me and my story.**

**If you have any questions about the story or anything please leave your question via review or PM/DM me.**

Her Harry.

That's all that Ginny could think about the breakable boy that he always hid deep inside... She needed him to talk to her, like *really* talk to her, without that wall that he puts up that he doesn't even realize he shows; that brick, concrete wall that not even the strongest bulldozer could knock down, but she had to try and it just so happened to be that it had to happen today.

Ginny Weasley was sitting in the Great Hall, her head on her mother's shoulder, her family mourning the death of her brother Fred, Lupin and Tonks. Suddenly a wave of concern went over her; she had not seen Harry since when he was 'dead'.

She quietly turned to her Mum and said, "I'm just going to go to the dormitory."

Molly then turned, concerned, and looked at her daughter; not wanting her to go, but at the same time wondering if she really needed to go. "Love, do you want someone to go with you? I wouldn't like you going alone..."

Ginny just shook her head "I need to be alone. Please." Molly nodded and let her daughter go. Ginny slowly rose from her seat and walked towards the exit of the Great Hall, but went outside instead and walked towards the lake were her willow tree stood. Under it laid the one person that could make everything ok. She went and sat next to Harry Potter, the one person that really understood her.

"Hey, Gin." Harry was still not looking at her, but she could tell he was concerned. Ginny slowly snuggled into his side were he put his arm around her shoulders. "Don't you ever-and I mean ever Harry James Potter!-die on me again, and I mean it! Otherwise, you will be sorry!" Harry gave a slow but real chuckle.

"Believe me Ginny, I wouldn't; plus I don't think I would be The-Boy-That-Lived again even if I did..." Ginny turned to face him, he was looking at her and green met brown.

"I'm sorry," Harry muttered and then they both leaned in, and then they kissed for the first time in months, but it felt like years. They slowly broke apart after a few minutes of making out. Harry placed his forehead against hers and whispered "I always looked at your dot; on the map at night, I always thought that you could maybe feel me watching over you..."

Ginny was practically speechless, but just whispered back. "I love you and I always have and I always will."

Harry nodded and answered "I love you, too."

They settled down on the grass under the shading of the willow tree, both leaning on the tree for strength; Ginny's head leaning on Harry's shoulder, and the rest of herself melting into him with Harry's arms around her.

*The next day...*

Back in Gryffindor tower, Molly Weasley was pacing around, worrying about her daughter who is not in her bed where she said she was going. Ron and Hermione walked down the stairs, startled by Molly.

"What's up, Mum?" Molly looked at her youngest son who could see the lack of sleep, stress, worry and even a little bit of anger in her eyes.

"Ginny's not in her bed, she said she was coming back here" That sent Ron and Hermione into worry, but then Hermione came up with an idea.

"Molly, maybe she went down to breakfast early?"

Molly then turned to Hermione and smiled "Thank you, Hermione, dear." and then all three of them rushed down to the Great Hall.

*Meanwhile, under the willow tree:*

Ginny had finally woken up; suddenly worried about why she was outside, but then realised Harry was sleeping next to her. She slowly shook him whispering" It's time to wake up.

"Harry's eyelid's fluttered open and he smiled at Ginny, who couldn't help but smile back, "I think that we should take you to the Hospital Wing to get you checked out..." Harry was about to say no, but Ginny continued, "Please, Harry, for me."

Harry signed and got up and stuck his hand out for Ginny who took it. "But if I have to go, then we have to go under the cloak, because if people saw us, I don't want to answer questions."

Ginny nodded and then they both disappeared under the cloak, practically running up to the castle.

*In the Great Hall:*

Molly, Ron and Hermione were now all really worried they couldn't find Ginny. They spotted Arthur, Percy, Bill, Charlie and George all sitting down in the corner of the hall and they ran over to them. When they said, "We can't find Ginny anywhere," all their faces turned to worry.

"Didn't she say she was going to bed in Gryffindor Tower?" Bill asked.

"She did but it doesn't look like her bed has been used" Then Arthur looked around the room and a light bulb went off in his head.

"Wait, has anyone seen Harry? Maybe he is with Ginny!" Molly exploded "That must be it! Then she must be safe!" but Ron interrupted her, "Sorry to say this, but Harry returned to Grimmauld Place last night to get some of his things and check that everything looks okay there."

Then everyone's expressions dimed, "Well, where could she be, then?"

*In the Hospital Wing:*

"Well, everything looks alright, Mr Potter, but it was good of you to come just to be on the safe side." surmised Mrs Pomfrey.

Harry rolled his top down and smiled "Thank you," he then turned to Ginny and asked "Are you happy now, so I can go and eat?"

Ginny giggled and then shook her head, "Yes, let's go and eat."

She pulled Harry of the bed and they walked towards the Great Hall, entering it giggling and joking, but then they were interrupted by Professor McGonagall.

"Mr Potter and Miss Weasley, if you could please come with me."

*Back in the Great Hall minutes before Ginny and Harry entered:*

"Molly, Ron, Hermione, I think you should eat and then we will continue looking for Ginny..." But then a booming laugh and giggle come through the Great Hall, causing all the Weasley's to look at the entrance in time to see Harry and Ginny laughing and joking and oddly enough dancing! Yet, before they could go towards their family, they were interrupted by Minerva and all three of them walked out.

"See, I told you she was safe." Arthur told Molly.

Molly turned on Ron and said, "But you said Harry went to Grimmauld Place, when he is clearly here with Ginny!"

Hermione turned to Molly "He must have come back, but that's what he told Ron and me last night." Molly got up and left the Great Hall, making all the Weasley's-plus Hermione-sigh and follows her.


End file.
